Eclipse
by XEternalDarkX
Summary: What if an ex future soldier found himself in the KFP universe? How will Tigress react to someone better than her? Will anything change in the Valley of Peace? I guess you will just have to read to find out. TigressXOC. M for violence and situations that did occur.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay for my first Kung Fu Panda Fic. I have really been wanting to write one of these ever since I saw Kung Fu Panda Two on opening day. So please, don't let me keep you busy, feast your eyes on this stuff.**

You know those really hard times some people stumble into. The ones where you have nothing left. No one to call Friend. No family. Nothing. Those times when you feel that you are all alone in this world. That's been my life. For three years now. It all started back when my parent"s house was broken into. The burglar, or murderer I should say, stole everything remotely of value, and killed my parents. I really felt like shit when I was told by the officer leading the investigation. But I still had my brother. But not for long. We both decided to man up and join the army. I pulled some strings and got us into the same squad. Two rotations later and it was a week before we were discharged. We were heading back to base from a scouting mission. And there was a sniper lying unseen in a brush pile. I survived, but my brother wasn't so lucky. They never found all the pieces of that sniper. But I was seriously injured, and they had to do and experimental augmentation surgery. It was a success, but when I was sent home. I was labeled as a monstrosity. No one wanted to be near me. I had no where to go. I eventually found a shitty old apartment building and survived of what I could take. I was out at a local bar, wearing the same old cloak as I always do. That is where my story begins.

"Hey! Wake up. It's closing time. Get ur ass outta hear!"

I was bolted awake by the ever pissy bartender, as usual. But I was abnormally drunk that night. As I stumbled home, I began to hear things. Voices I my head. I was to drunk to under stand it, and I just slammed open the door to my tiny apartment, took off my cloak revealing my army uniform, and unusual orange markings. Those markings. The cause of my current life. I couldn't help but be consumed in the blackness of my self pity and anger. I stormed to my bed and slammed my body into it, and thought what Death is like as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke, but I was no longer drunk. Meaning I took in my surroundings. Meaning I figured out I was no longer in my bed in my apartment. I bolted quickly out of the bed I was lying in. A quick assessment of my surroundings said I was in a Chines based room. I had no idea. I noticed my uniform felt far cleaner than usual. I looked down at myself and noticed my combat knife was on my waist, and I could fell the weight of my M9 in it's holster. I didn't own that gun any more. Nor did I own the ammunition that was also on my belt.

I was so consumed in my self analysis no hear the voices that had steadily come closer and closer. I had to decide whether to hide or wait till they opened the door and surprise them. Then again, they could have the answers I want about my current...predicament. I trained my ears on their muffled conversation, now just outside my door. I could clearly tell shadows through the thin paper walls. They didn't look human.

"But master, we don't even know what IT is. How do we know it does not mean harm to us or the valley? How do we know it is not a threat to all of China?!" Came a very feminine voice. At least they sounded human.

"We do not tigress, but we cannot allow a person to just lie out in those woods and die, an we will not attack it until we know who it is, and what it is, and what it's motives are." This time it was an aged sounding male voice. But that word. It. I hated it. I was called it to the point where I strangled a man for calling me it. I threw judgment and caution out the window. I ripped the door out of it's place and proceed to speak my mind.

"I swear to God, if I am called IT one more time there will be hell to pay!" I didn't give a damn that it was a walking, talking, red panda, and a Tigress beside him. The Tigress spoke up.

"I told you we should have taken care of it." There's that word. Again. They must have a deathwish. Further cementing my judgment, the Tigress threw punch. She clearly didn't expect me to catch it with a bone crushing grip, dropping her to a knee.

"Did I not make myself clear? Did I not say to stop using that word, but not only do you say it again, but you follow up with a swing. How sad." I gradually tightened my already crushing grip, coming to a point where she began to whimper. It was not until later did I learn just how hard it is to make her show any pain.

"Please! Stop this! She did not mean it! We can discuss things in a far more civil manner than this!" While that sounded boring as hell, I decided to accept that offer. I released my grip on Tigresses fist. And I left a warning.

"If you ever try that again, you lose your hand." I then addressed the older red panda."Now, may we begin our discussion with you telling me where I am, what time it is, what year it is, and what the hell you are."

"As for you first question, you are ind the Valley of Peace, in China. Second, it is 2:05 PM, third, it is 1295 AD. As for your last question, I have to also ask what you are first." So he doesn't know what I am? Odd. Many races throughout the universe know of Humanity. Unless...

"I am a human of course. Have you not heard of Humanity?" The Tigress looked at me with a mixture of shock and pure anger as she answered my most recent question.

"No we have not. No one has. It sounds made up."

"Made up? Made up?! It is not made up, and you had better never say that again. Humanity is the most successful race of all time in the Universe with colonies on hundreds of planets. And you are sure it is totally foreign to you?" Come to think of it, I have never seen animals like this before. They appear to be variations of animal like back home on Earth. Which could only mean one thing.

"A Paradox."

"Excuse me? May I ask what that is?" No. This race was clearly far to primitive to comprehend what time slips are, much less a Paradox.

"No. It is far to advanced for you to understand. Now. For a new question. Are there anymore beings like me around here at all. Any sightings?"

"No. You are the first of any type of person such as yourself."

"Good. Now if you will excuse me, I need to be left alone to understand what the hell is happening."

"What?!No!master, we should not leave this-person alone in the Jade Palace!"

The old panda sighed at her outburst.

"Tigress, you must regain your composure. I do not know what has gotten into you to make you act in this manner, but you must deal with it. Now, let us leave our new guest here to his thoughts."

"Very well Master." And with that hey left me with my thoughts. And a broken door. I walked back into the room and sat on the bed. Was this a good thing,being here? IT could mean a new start. One where no one think I'm a monster. It could be possible. But that paranoid Tiger. She will be hard to get along with. I know that much. But she's actually beautiful. Even though I just met her. I wonder I f there are anymore people/Animals in this building. Will they accept me? I will need to meet them . But on to a more important question. How am I really here. How can I be suddenly sucked up into a paradox. If I had some tech and equipment I could find out, but based on their time period here there will be nothing to help me. And how am I going to marry here? Well, I always have been a furry. I'll manage. I wonder what my hosts are doing now?

* * *

With Tigress

"Ooh, what's he like? What is he? Is he _cute?" _Squealed Viper. The Furious Five was sitting around the table. Some were eating, but some were pressing Tigress for info on their new guest.

Monkey decided to butt into the discussion. "Can he fight?"

Tigress frowned, remembering how he held her defenceless in mere seconds. She was the strongest fighter in the entire valley. No one but Tai-Lung had ever beat her in a fight, but now some random trash nearly broke her hand without think much about it. She tried to cover up her unhappiness. But failed.

"No. I could beat him."

"Why did you jump to that? We only wanted to know if he could fight, not if you could beat him."

"I, well, I just wanted you to know he wasn't a threat while I'm here. Now excuse me I'm going to my room."

"Wait! You haven't even eaten yet!"

* * *

Normal PIC

"I guess I should go meet the others. They seem to be talking about me. I should keep my weapons hidden though. Since I plan stay here I shouldn't make enemies." With those words I stood up, tucked away my weapons and stepped out the door, following the same path they did when they left. This however led me in the direction of Tigress, and last I checked, we weren't exactly friends. But I decided to apologise. I really do need to keep my temper under control. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, towards me. Rounding the corner I could see who it was. And she didn't look happy. At all.

"Hey, sorry about-"

"Shut up! I don't want an apology, but I will leave you a warning. Try anything, and you'll regret it."

"Chill. Last I checked I was a second from ripping your hand off. But don't worry. I don't plan on conflict."

She growled and stormed off to whichever room was hers.

"Someone's a bit bitchy. Wonder why. I'll make a note to ask." I continued in the direction she came from, and found myself in a dining hall like area. One with more animals sitting around a table. I could see a panda in the kitchen making something.

"So, I guess your the new guest. Don't take this the wrong way, but exactly what are you?"

"I'm a human. I guess none have made there way into this area. Most of the universe know of us. We've settled on hundreds of planets."

A female voice, I guessed the viper was speaking.

"Not possible. You can't get to other planets. There's no way."

"What is the most advanced weapon you have in this time period." I had an idea, but it may not be a good one.

A monkey spoke up,"Well, the crossbow was just invented two years ago." I set my plan up. I pulled out my pistol. It was very old, but I modified it. I removed the original barrel and replaced it with an accelerator coil. I modified the ammunition fired too. It is one of the most effective weapons in existence. But I sold it to survive. I don't know how I have it, but what ever.

"This is one of the advanced weapons of my race." I sat it on the table. All of them chromosomes at the gun. They had no idea what it was. A thought crossed my mind. I may be able to improve the technology of this time. But I decided against it. The would just end up destroying themselves.

"Is a modified M9. And that is a gun. A gun fires a projectile at extremely high speeds and it is capable of puncturing metal. This is modified with an electric coil. It make the projectile, called a bullet, go even faster."

"Come again?" A male crane this time. I gotta tell ya. There's some diversity here. I don't codes that I will just have to show them. Tomorrow perhaps. I have to het to one them a bit fist since I plan on staying.

"I show everyone tomorrow. But for now, I'll just get to know you guys. And girl." I said, plopping in a seat. Respectfully asking has to wait. I'm starving.

"Alright, let's start with names. Let's all just go in a circle saying your names, all ending with me. Alright, you go first." I said pointing at the monkey.

"I'll make this easy. Our name are our species." Names hear apparently lack diversity though.

"Well, I guess that leaves me. Well, my name is Coran Wevor. I'm an ex soldier. You can use my real name or my military call sign, Spectre."

"How did you get that name. From the military I mean." Said, if guess Viper is her name based on what the monkey said.

"Because I had special tech to turn invisible. Displacement cloak its called. Bends the light around you. That and I kinda slaughtered enemies without mercy. But don't assume I'm a murderer. It was to protect innocents."

"Your not heartless like Tigress are you?"

"Me? Heartless, no way. But before I came here I was having... issues. Issues that I don't want to talk about." It took strength not to tear up, remembering all the hate and pity I was in. Some of it still lingers. But I needed to put it out of mind. I had another chance at a good life. I'm only twenty-two after all.

"Not to be rude, but I'm starving. Who cooks around here?"

"That would be Po. He makes the best noodles in all of China. Po! We need another serving over here for our guest!"

Soon after, a big chubby panda walked through the kitchen and into the room. He looked at me, and greeted me before setting a bowl in front of me. He scurried of quick. He must have something to do.

"He can move that fast" Yeah, I crack one. So what. They laughed at it. I shouldn't be mean though. He was nice enough.

"So these are supposed to be good right?" I was answered by a symphony of years and a grunt. It came from a mantis I hadn't noticed earlier. So I took a bite. That was the happiest moment my tongue ever experienced.

"Oh my God these are good." Viper looked at me.

"You k ow there's more than one God, right." Chinese culture, right.

"Not where I come from. I America there's one. And don't ask, America is the continent on the other side ofthe world and yes I'm sure." Confused faces.

After a near hour of small talk and conversations, we all decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow is Sunday, they have that day off from their Kung fu training, and they want to take me to see the valley. I still can't believe how Waterbury adjusted to an entire new specie popping out of nowhere. He'll, I'm surprised I'm takingthis so well. I contemplate what all tomorrow will bring as we all go to our rooms. They were chatting about how cool I was all the way down the hall. If Tigress was awake I'm sure she could hear. Speaking of which, we need to work things out. I don't need more enemies. But that a matter for later. All that matters now is this bed in front of me, so why don't I lie down. I'm sure it's still comfy.

I drifted off to sleep, still wondering subconsciously about all that's happened today.

It came to me in a dream that this specific uniform is actually my disguised armor. But, again, I don't technically own that anymore. My government does. But, I'm in a world with talking animals. Fuck logic.

I got up, still groggy. My head was clouded and I couldn't think clearly. But that's normal for me. I still thought clear enough to make my way to their training hall where they said we'd meet.

Coming in I was greeted by who I believe I can call friends. Tigress was there to. Looking a bit less sour than usual. Wonder why?

"So, are we going now? We should if we want to get everywhere. Are you coming Tigress. You do need to get to know Coran here. He's a nice guy. Don't know why you hate him so much."

"I don't hate him. I just don't trust him. And you shouldn't either."

"Well you didn't talk to him for over an hour straight. He's ex military. A war hero. Of course we trust him." Mantis said.

"Yeah. You should have stayed and talked with us." Viper told her. I can already tell that since both of them are girls they have a closer relationship than the others. Maybe Viper can talk some sense into her.

I'll make sure we split off so I can tell her to talk to Tigress. But I'll need to talk to her myself to. It's better face to face. Women hate it when you use messengers. I'll think on it while we tour the valley. And I'll need to ask Viper how to talk to Tigress so I don't make her madder.

"Enough talking guys. I'm anxious to see where I'll be living now."

And with that, we all began our way down the extremely large amount of stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**And so, chapter two emerges. Now complete with murder plots, evil dudes, and assassins. Have fun with this one.**

"I thought you said you could do it! But now I see that you are as worthless as the rest. And so you will be taken care of, just like the other." As the cloaked figure finished his sentence, he presses a panel on his throne, releasing hounds on the cowering form that was once an assassin. He found joy in the sound of the screaming leopards flesh being tended from his body.

"And this is the punishment of failure, Backbane. See to it you do not fail me as well. You will eliminate your target, and you will bring me her head. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Lord. It shall be done. Tigress will die."

* * *

"I hope you guys know I don't have money." Yeah, we are in the market and have no money. Guys I don't get souvenirs. But, much to my joy, everyone, except Tigress, combined a small portion of their money to give to me. It was a grand total of one hundred yuan.

"Wow guys. You know me for one day and you're already giving me money?"

"Well, you seem alright. You had a job similar to ours as you say, so we are happy to help you. As long as you don't waste it. Now, I'll show you the best places to get the best items." Viper said. I spoke with her on the way here. This is my chance to speak with her about Tigress.

We were a little ways off from the group. Far enough so that they can't hear our conversation.

"So what do I do about this. She didn't like me from the start. It's likely because I made her feel pain when she through her punch."

"That's it! She wants to be superior to you. She finds you as a threat. You need her to think she's better than you. You can do that right?"

"Yeah. I don't have an ego. I don't care at all who's better at what. Nowadays, I just want to live my life without stress and anger. I'll just challenge her to a sparring match in front of everyone so that they see her win. Thank you. You k ow far more about her than I do. I had no idea she had such an ego. Now excuse me. I need to try to talk to her." I knew it wasn't very likely that she would listen, but I had to try.

I made my way over to where Tigress was. She was just standing there, not looking at any of the items, or anything else really.

"Tigress, I know you don't want to talk to me, but all I ask is one minute." She appeared to think it over before reaching a decision.

"Fine. One minute starting now."

"I know why you don't like me. I know you find me as a threat, but you really shouldn't. I really don't think there much I could do against a trained fighter like you. I know I just got lucky yesterday and I doubt I could ever do that again. In fact, I want to have a sparring match in front of every one at any time of your choosing to prove it. What do you say?"

"Anytime? How about here and now?" This was going well. I am really glad I don't have an ego. Everything is so much easier without one.

"Okay. That sounds okay. Hey Monkey! Could you hold my stuff? I'm about to spar with Tigress!"

"Sure man, I am sure you don't want to bleed on it." Yeah. Clever joke. No matter how much I hold back, she won't hurt me much. At least not enough to make me bleed.

I gave him my stuff and dropped into a boxing stance. Tigress dropped into her own, and we began to draw attention.

I threw the first punch. It was very sloppy, and she easily blocked it and jabbed me in the chest. I pretended to feel it and let out a grunt. She followed up with a sidekick in the face, which actually did sting. But I actually saw an opening for a leg grab takedown, but ignored it. Instead I tried to kick her back, but I made it count unfortunately. To make up for it I slowly drew back, allowing her an opening for a takedown. She took it without hesitation, grabbing my leg and kicking my other one out from under me. She had me effectively pinned and the whole valley saw it. She released me and stood p. So did I, a bit to quickly to have been beat by Tigress, but no one noticed.

"See, there was nothing to worry about. You took me down in a few seconds. Good job!" I held out my hand for a shake, which, to my surprise, she accepted with a small smile. That was progress. Now that she didn't find me as a thread to her image, it was fine. I made my way back over to Viper who was giving me the snake equivalent of a thumbs up.

"Great job! She bought it. She even smiled!"

"Yeah. I'm fine being a bit submissive. Being in the spotlight isn't my style anyway. But there is still a bit more progress to be made. I'll have to talk with her now and then. And I know just what to spend that money on."

I spent the next hour looking for the best gift I could for Tigress. I finally settled on a silver tiger pendant. It wasn't much but it took all my money. Worth it. I hoped she smiled again. She was beautiful when she smiled. God I hope she never finds out I thought about that. I'd be a dead man. I walked over to where Tigress was, now looking it trading wrap. I know what for.

"Tigress, to prove that there are no hard feelings, I got you a little gift." I handed her the pendant. Even though it wasn't much, there was a small twinkle of appreciation in her eyes, even if she didn't show it.

"That you. It seems I truly misjudged you. I am sorry."

"It's fine. Plenty of worse things have happened."

"Like what?" I decided then that I would tell her about myself. Not everything, but some of it.

"You really want to know?" She shook her head." I'll tell you back at the palace. I don't want everyone to hear it."

"I understand." Three hours of walking around followed. But I didn't mind. I actually spent that time getting to k ow Tigress a little better. Is it just me, or am I good at making friends? But all the walking didn't matter. I really wanted to get my story off my chest. Viper told me about Tigresses childhood, so I know she'll understand.

We finally got back to the palace. She directed ME to her room while everyone else was in the hall.

"So you wanted to know. I have really wanted this off my chest, so here it goes."

I spent the next hour pouring it all out to somone who hated me hours ago. Part of me question if this was a good move. Part of me said yes, another said no. I even cried a little. She was genuinely listening and soaking up every woe I said. She listened to me better than my own parents did. She even felt a bit saddened by all the terrible sequence of events that happened. Losing every thing. She related completely to being called monstrous. She understood my hatred for the word it. It felt really good to have it all off my chest.

"Thanks for hearing my sad little life story. I'm glad I finally have someone to relate to. Thank you for truly understanding. I'm glad we're friends enough now so that I could say all of that. But it's late. I need rest. Goodnight." Then she did something I did not expect. She hugged me.

"Goodnight. And thank you for trusting me, even after how I acted before." I smiled and returned her embrace.

"Your welcome." Then we broke to hug and I headed back to my room happy I have someone to talk to about this stuff.

When I woke the next morning, I found a note stuck to my face from Viper. Turning it over it read

I got Shifu to take everyone else out to train.

I told him Tigress pulled a muscle

Really bad beating you up. You two need

To get to know each other better.

Well. That's interesting. And apparently seeing as how Tigress is about to knock on my door she wants to talk.

"Come in" I say before she knocked.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm special. So, what do you need?"

"I feel like I should tell you about my self. I wasn't only the monster at the orphanage. I couldn't control my strength because I had to protect myself against older kids when I was a cub. They always tried to do terrible things to me. I had to protect myself, but when I did, they ran to the adults and told them I attacked them. I tried to explain, but they just locked me In a room by myself. And when they let me out, the repeat. Those kids finally got adopted, but I was already scarred by my experiences. That is why I always came off as hostile to everyone."

They was honestly a terrible thing. To preserve preservative dignity I didn't say exactly word for word what happened. But you get the idea. I hugged her, as she had actually begun to cry. She never told anyone else this. What makes me so special I have no clue. But she told me. She began to sob. I helped her. I held her shaking body against mine. I could feel her arms clutching .if her life depended on it. Whatever made her tell me, I also ensure she does not regret her decision. We sat there for a long time. She gradually calmed. I just tried to comfort her with a few soft word now and then. I believe this counts as closer.

She finally looked up at me. I saw something in her eyes. Very faint but there. Somthing I decided to ignore.

"Do you feel a bit better?"

"Yes. I needed someone who could understand me. Not even Viper could relate to me. Thanks again. But I really must get some trading in. I want a real sparring match. One where you don't throw it." Ooh shit. She knew about that? Well, I guess I'm not the best fake fighter. I'm trained to kill. It's hard to fight like a drunk when you are me. But at least she doesn't seem to mind it. Or maybe she's pissed but she's just hiding it.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you just told me" Shit! Why did I not see that coming. She's probably pissed off now.

"But don't worry. You've still proven I can trust you by sacrificing the image of your fighting just to preserve mine. But we are alone. I want to see how you really fight. Let's go."

She stood up and walked out out with me following. We walked out of the barracks, I guess that's what they call them, and into room of the training hall. I know I still have to repress some f my strength and techniques. Even in sparring they are lethal. But I will take all openings she provides. (That's what he said ;) )

" So here we are. Let's not waste time. Let's get straight to the chase. Get in your stance." She said while dropping into a stance of her own, while I just put up my fists.

"That's a stance?"

"Shut up. I don't do Kung fu."

"Then this should be easy!"

"Try me."

"I will!" She said while throwing a spinning heel kick. I blocked it with one hand while clamping down on her leg with the other. She had excellent muscle structure. But I tried not to be distracted. I pulled her leg as she leapt into the air to pull her leg out of my grasp. It only succeeded in her losing the ability to remain stationary.

"Bad move." I pulled her leg and punched dead in the stomach an d Leyton her out of my grip. She fell to the floor but got up quickly.I decided to throw another punch. Then another. The first was bait, which she took she block the punch and attempted a counter, which distracted her from her legs. I seeped under her, then sent my knee up , knocking the wind out of her.

"That's enough. I could have killed you twice now. I think this was a good example of my sparring. It is unfortunate that my main combat skills are geared toward killing my opponents."

"I-I don't understand! No one has ever outclassed me like that! Not even Shifu! And you weren't trying! I must need more trading, my moves were sloppy."

"No they weren't. I was just combat tested. I was in wars and battles. Do or die. I dodged bullets for a living. You didn't and do not. You executed move with precision and certainty. They were not sloppy. But you were trained to fight. I was bred for it."

"What's a bullet?" Demonstration time!

"I'll show you. Come with me. Wait, no, toss me a bowl." She did, and I caught it. While backflipping just to show off.

"Show off."

"Yep, that's me. Hope you don't need this bowl. You want be getting it back. Now. Outside."

Apparently they did not need the bowl because she did not reconsider.

I set the bowl on a pole that was in the courtyard and pulled out my gun, removing the clip. I removed a bullet to show Tigress.

"This is a bullet. The brass section is packed with gunpowder. It has a cap on the end, and when the cap is hit by the hammer, which is on the gun, the actual bullet is propelled. I won't even try to explain the gun. Now, step back and cover your ears. It's gonna get Awsome."

I shoved the clip back in the gun and pulled back the slide. I took aim at the bowl, and pulled the trigger. A loud boom sounded, causing Tigress to jump. The bowl blew into several pieces, and a bullet hole wads visible in the wall behind it.

"What the hell?! And you use those things to fight? How do you stand the noise?"

"You get use to eventually. But don't worry. They're s is one of the quieter ones. They get far louder."

"You don't have one of them do you? Because if you do keep it to yourself."

"How do you think the others will react?"

"Poorly."

"Should be fun. Now if you will excuse me, I've decided I'm going camping. Maybe go hunting. Wait, are there normal animals here? That walk on four legs? And don't talk?"

"Of course there are. Where do you think we get the meat from?" I had an idea. Best keep it to my self. Hear it would be like a racist joke. Because it kinda was.

"Can I go camp in that forest over there. Ooh! Idea. Maybe we can all go camping. After all, you guys should het a nice break. And I want to go camping somewhere when I'm not getting shot at."

"You can, but I don't know about us. You'll need to talk to Shifu about it when everyone gets back, whenever that will be."

"Well, I going to Pings noodle shop. I'm hungry. Oh, wait, and I'm broke. Never mind."

"No, I'll pay. We can both go."

"You have money?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Alright see you there!" I said breaking for the stairs. Explosion avoided. Note, do not crack jokes to Tigress. She doesn't handle it well. I need to work on that with her. She would be better company if she had a sense of humor. I tried to remember where the noodle shop was, but found it anyway. I sat down at a table. Mr. Ping came up to me to see what I wanted.

"May I help you sir?"

"Not right now. I'm waiting for someone."

"Who, might I ask?"

"Tigress." I could hear all the heads turning.

"What? Is that a problem? Anyone? I SAID IS THAT A PROBLEM?!"

"N-no it's no. We just, have not seen Tigress eat with any one except the other masters."

"Not a good enough reason. Now everyone shut up and eat." Not long after, Tigress showed up, holding a small bag of money.

"Yes, I have money. Why is everyone acting funny?" Andreessen she noticed everyone's strange behavior.

"They had a problem with us eating together, so I scolded them. I can be scary."

"Why did they have a problem?"

"Don't know don't care. All I know is its handled. Now can we get some food. Mr. Ping?"

"Yes, what can I get for you two?"

"Noodles. Any kind. Just as long as it's edible."

"The same as him."

"I assure you they are quite edible. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go prepare your meal."

"Good. So. Come here often?" Yeah, I said that. Just to see what she would do.

"Yeah, but not normally one on one. I usually come here with the rest of the five and Po." As she finished her sentence, I saw the metallic glint of a dagger hidden in a wolf's sleeve. He was eyeing us very closely. No one else could notice him, but I could. Sanctuaries all it took.

I stood up and walked over to that wolf.

"What are you doing?"Tigress said. I ignored the question and came face to face with the offender. I was a full foot taller than him and he strained to look up.

"Why are you eyeballing us with that dagger in your sleeve huh?"

"Here, why don't I SHOW YOU!" He screamed that last part for dramatics. To had I caught his wrist before he could "Show me".

"Why you gonna go and do something like that. Everyone out! Now!" Everyone scrambled to get out of there seats and they all stampede out. I broke the wolf's wrist and punched him into a nearby seat. He tried to run, but I grabbed him by the throat and held him down.

"What are you, an assassin? And who is your target?!" He struggled to speak.

"Ngh, huh, it was, gah, Tigress." That posses me off greatly.

"WHO SENT YOU!" I began to dangle him off the ground.

"GAH! His, name is... Drexa! He is to the East of here! About two hundred miles.

"Why did he send you?!"

"I don't know! He never said! It just seemed important!"

"Thanks." I crushed his throat, killing him instantly.

"Why did you kill him?!"

"Hostiles are to be interrogated and eliminated. That's how military operations are ran. Now, I need to dispose ofthe corpse. Excuse me." I went as far away from the town as I could and dumped the body in a river. I would go on and try to find this Drexa character, but I decided it should be brought to authorities. Although I will be with them if they choose to take action.

I decided to go back to the noodle shop. Tigress was still there, and was just bring out the noodles. Most of the customers had returned by now.

"Sorry. What I did substandard military procedure. I am sorry if it was out of line."

"Please do not let it happen again. We do not simply kill criminals. We put them in jail."

"While I understand that criminals are sent to jail, assassins are a different matter. You can not make them stop being an assassin. They must be executed to prevent more deaths."

"Just please, don't kill anyone else unless it is unavoidable."

"Fine, but after we eat I must report something to the authorities. Or the army. I k ow who sent the assassin. A man named Drexa. Two hundred miles to the East."

"I will be sure to inform Master Shifu. Threshold know what to do. But why target me? I'm not that important."

"You are to important Tigress. You're my friend."

"Thank you for counting me as a friend. Not many people want to be friends with me."

"Well they are idiots. You are a great person."

"Thank you. That truly means alot coming from you."

"Coming from me?"

"Well, with the circumstances, you have been extremely kind to me. More so than most. I won't for get that." I could only smile at the tremendous progress I have made with her. I am really beginning to like her. Once you get under that tough exterior, there was a kind beautiful woman underneath. I plan to spend more time with her in the future, and I will most certainly not allow any harm to come to here by any assassin some idiot may send. She's mine.

** Well there you go. Chapter two already. This one was up real fast, but don't expect that very often. I knew what I wanted to do here. The next few chapter are still in planning. If you have any ideas on what I should do, leave a comment or PM me your suggestion. Until then, I'm out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup every one. This is a chapter solely about Coran and Tigress. If you want action, be patient. Stories aren't all about ass kicking. But if you really only want that, come back at Chapter five. They'll be plenty of bloodshed. As for the rest of you, enjoy. There is a lemon in this chapter. It is marked with a warning for all you people out there who don't read , Enjoy!**

When we returned to the palace, we went straight to the training hall to check for the others. Only Viper was there.

"Where are the others? Why are you here alone?"

"The others are still out training. Shifu has grown very lax with our trading, seeing as no one has attacked us in a long time."

"So, he just decided to let you come back alone? What the hell is up with that? I may not practice Kung fu but I sure as hell know that Masters don't just let you out of training. You're hiding somthing. What exactly is it?"

"Alright you figured me out. But I can't tell you. Ours a private matter. Now, Tigress, let's go and talk." What the hell is it with those two and talking? They've done that since day two and I don't get it. What is there to talk about? Nothing going on. Right?

Whatever the matter, I have decided I need to get on routine. I need to start working out again. I don't want to go soft. It'll give me something to do while everyone's going crazy, and while those two women are having secret conversations. I began to look around to see if there was anything to use, and sure enough,there were in fact some weights, but they were to light. I just decided to do pushups.

I had been doing pushups for hours, and I was losing the feeling in my arms. I believed that those two were done talking by now, and I had gotten hungry again. Unfortunately no one was here. But more on the fortunate side, I knew how to cook, so I decided to take a shot at it.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"What is that smell?!" Tigress and Viper looked like they could vomit at any second when they came near the kitchen. I, was unfortunately, good a cook as Po, and succeeded only at catching my intended dish on fire. I was worried about the blackened Mark on the wall. I hope they don't make me fix that.

"That smell is the realization that I am not a very good cook. However not in the mood to go down to the valley to eat. Now, may I ask what the hell it is you've been doing for two and a half damn hours?"

"No, you cannot. It is a private matter."

"Private matter my fuckin ass." Truth is, I had found a few bottles of acohol for "Cooking Purposes". They are now out. It was a really bad idea because it was extremely strong, and resulted in me getting extremely drunk. I still had enough brain cells to know that it would be an eveen worse idea to let anyone know.

"Please do not use such language. It is extremely vulgar!" Said Viper with a disgusted look.

"No shit?" Ugh, shit, I can barley stand. I am dizzy as hell, and everything is just spinning. I will never drink an unlabeled bottle of alcohol again. I was thinking about how I was going to make it to my room without falling or passing out. But, unfortunately, I was in a state of, "Fuck Logic", or somthing like that.

"Excusemeh,ineeda go liedown." I slurred. They just looked at me confused.

"Uhh, are you okay?" Tigress said, looking a bit worried. I had to think of an answer, because she wouldnt exept anything less.

"Yeah, Imma good n all dat stuff. I jjjust neeed a biiiit o rest." And with that I stumble past them both, and attempted to make it to my room. I stumbled every two feet, and fell on my face twice. With them following me.

"Coran are you drunk?!" Uh oh. Busted.

"Uh, noooo?"

"We do not drink in the palace! Viper, where would he even get acohol?!"

"It was for cooking purposes! And I haven't had any thing to drink for days!"

*Sigh*"If you want to drink, do it in the village. We don't drink in the-Coran!" I had passed out.

**LATER**

Has anyone out there ever passed out from being wasted? If so, you probably know how it is to wake up from an alcohol induced coma. Like shit, I'll say. You're all groggy, sick, and your head feels like it's gonna explode. That was my next morning. My head was hurting so bad it was making my ears ring. Then I came down with the sickness.(Disturbed Reference:) ) I ran to the nearest bathroom. Unfortunately for me, I had no idea where they were, soit took some time,and puking in my mouth, to find it, but when I found it, it was not pretty.

I felt better after losing what little food I had in my stomach. Luckily, I did hear the resto of the five in the courtyard. That meant Po was back to cook. Which meant I wasn't going to starve to death. I was still a bit woozey for a little while, but it got a bit better after I made it to the kitchen. everyone looked up at me, smug looks all around.

"What?"

"Oh,nothing. We just thought you died or something." Monkey said, snickering. He had no clue.

"Trust me, I did. All over the place."

"Don't drink cooking alcohol again, then" Crane said.

"I've had stronger. A nice big jar of Moonshine. I really died after that one. Now what do we got to eat." I asked, sitting down.

"Noodle are served!" Po said, carrying several bowls of noodles. It looked like he knew I was coming because there was even one for me.

"I wonder what would have happened if Viper and I would have left you past out in the hall when Shifu went to meditate?"

"I would have probably been thrown out. You guys didn't snoop through my stuff while I was unconscious did you?"

"Of course not! Why would we do that?"

"You would have your reasons. But I believe you, so get that look of your face." She was glaring full on swords at me. Screw daggers.

"Just eat your noodles."

"And you just eat your, whatever the hell that is."

"It's-"

"I really, do not want to know what it is. Where's Shifu at anyway. He would normally be in here, making sure I don't blow the place up or something." I said. Or, tried my best to with a facefull of Chinese noodles.

"He told Monkey he had something to meditate on we he asked last night." Mantis chirped in.

"And don't talk when you mouth is full!" Viper, hissed, I guess?

"Oh, I am terribly sorry Viper, it will never happen again." I mocked after taking a big bite. Still a bit off after that "Cooking Alcohol"

Viper leaned over and whispered to Tigress when she thought no one was looking. She's lucky I don't have super hearing or something. I swear they're talking about me.

"I'm going camping." I blurted randomly.

"What brought that up?"

"Well, I thought about it, and I said it. Good enough."

"It sounds like a good idea." Shifu said behind me.

"What the hell?!" I said. Why do people sneak up on me? Why do they have to do that? Don't they know I used to kill people when they did that?

"Maybe we should all go camping. It would be a good way to relax." Seriously, what the hell is up with this place? That would likely be the last thing a kung fu master would say.

"What? Master, we need to train." Tigress is at about the same point as me. What's up around here? I bet this has Something to do with Viper. She's been acting...off, around me and Tigress.

"What do you think Coran?"

"No fucks given. But I'm going ahead. Alone. Just,me. Viper I'm looking at you. I don't trust you." And then I left before anyone could say anything. I need to to think. If only I had my iPod. I could use some Slipknot right about now. I know that these people are up to something, and and I need to find out what. It's probably about me. Just then, I felt Something square in my pocket.

_No fucking way_

Yes fucking way. I reached into my pocket l, and pulled out an iPod. My, iPod. I know it hadn't been there earlier,I checked. Best not to question it. After all, I'm in a Furries dreamland.

I exited the palace courtyard and walked towards the nearest cluster of trees. It was a quiet, shady forest with, trees. That was out. It was pretty much the only normal place within a hundred miles. I liked it. I can now try to understand what is happening. These...animal thingies, are acting weird. Some of them anyway. I'm sure it has something to do with me. Or maybe it's about me and Tigress? Ahh, why the hell would it be about us. There's nothing between us. Right?

Maybe there is. But-

"Coran! You out here?" Dammit. That was the shittiest timing.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here. Shit, did you even bring anything? I've only been out here for about ten minutes."

"We already had some stuff ready." Tigress stated. Now I know shits up. A few moments later everyone came into view.

"Alright, whats up. You are kung fu warriors. You should be training! Not camping!" I looked around for Shifu. I didn't see him.

"Where the hell is Shifu?"

"He had to handle some...business in the musicians village. He'll be back by the time we get done camping"

"You know what? Whatever. I'm not gonna question this, randomness, anymore. You guys campdown here, I'm gonna go up to that hill. Hurry and set up camp. Better do it around this time rather than when night falls." Everyone nodded and began getting tents and a little pot out of various bags. There was only five tents. The entire furious five, and Po, was here. Tigress, out of all of them didn't have one. WTF?!

_Hmmm, maybe she'll need to us mine. What?! Calm down now, I don't need to be thinking about that stuff. Not now at least..._

"Tigress, where's your tent?"

"PO, decided to forget it. And it looks like a storm is coming so we can't go get it." She was glaring at Po the entire time, making him shrink.

"I said I was sorry! I remembered that we need food just before I got to your tent!"

"Of course it was over food!" She screamed. Time to set a little, plan into action.

"Everyone chill. You can share with me. Just stop screaming." She gave a little glance to Viper who nodded.

Shit. That's what this was all about! How the hell did I not see it sooner? She has a crush on me! Wow, I'm stupid. We talk about it tonight. And from the way she looks at me when she thinks no ones looking. This could get interesting.

"Sure! I mean. Yes. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, I'm going to go get some firewood."

IT was getting hot as the day wore on. I found myself beginning to sweat. I decided in this world there was no need to hide my marks. They wouldn't understand them anyway. I took off the backpack I always wear.(Yes, I know I never mentioned it before, but it's fanFICTION. Whatever.)I took my shirt off afterwords, leaving me in a tanktop. I took it off to. I looked at my reflection in a little pond. Oranges scars were clearly visible. They weren't as noticeable as they were. They were all focused right at my heart. Right where I was shot.

It's been a while since I have taken my shirt off. It turns out that after all that time of being a lump, I was still completely ripped. Wonder what Tigress would say? We'll see. I had been gathering wood most of the day now, and I still need to set up my tent, so I packed my stuff into my pack, picked up my wood, and headed back.

Tigress had been dead on about the storm. It was beginning to thunder no, so I needed to hurry. There will likely be no fire tonight.

After walking a bit I got back to the Furious fives campsite.

"Alright, I got some wood, but we can't make a fire or it'll go out when it rains." No one said anything. They just looked at me stunned.

"What?"

"You... you look, hot." Everyone now looked at Tigress, who began to blush like there was no tomorrow.

"Uh, I have to go do something." Tigress said, and she quickly got up and left.

"Well. That happened." I commented. Viper looked at me.

"Well who can blame her? Look at you! You look like you could pick up a mountain!" All the guys were just sitting there. They lost interest already. At least I don't live with gay men.

"Yeah, well stop staring."

"I bet you you don't mind if Tigress stares." She said cheekily.

"Dammit thats out of the question. Don't look at me like that. Whatever. I'm going to find Tigress." I decided to put my shirt on so she doesn't have problems. I could see her tracks leading away from the camp and towards the pond I was at earlier. I bet she's embarrassed as he'll right now after letting that slip in front of everyone.

I heard her before I saw her. She was berating herself for saying that in front of the others.

"Why would I say that?! What was I thinking?! Now no one's going to respect me. He probably think I'm weird." She was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. For the first time in a long time, she was crying. This is technically my fault so I need to fix it.

I walked up beside her and sat down. She barely noticed. I put my arm around her and said;

"Why would I think you're weird? That was something normal for people to say. Especially to me."

"I said it in front of everyone!"

"They didn't care. They lost interest within five seconds. They didn't say anything about it. No one think you're weird, and you haven't lost anyone's respect."

"Why did you even follow me? No one else seemed to care."

"I'm not everyone else."(Yeah I know. Cheesy right?)

"What do you mean?" I said nothing. I simply cupped her chin and pulled her into a kiss.

At first she seemed stunned. I thought I had royally ducked up. But then she returned it with even more passion. I admit I was a bit taken aback by how quickly she deepened it, but then I began to focus on the kiss.

We sat there, and at first it was a normal kiss, but then I felt her tongue glide across my lips, begging for entry, which I granted. I felt her tongue enter my mouth and begin to wrestle my own. I could easily overpower her, but I loved the slight cinnamon taste coming from her. I felt her arms wrap around my neck, and I moved mine accordingly. But then things went south as she broke the kiss and pushed me onto my back.

She then straddled my waist and looked down at me.

"Uhh, what are you doing?!"

"I know how you feel. I mean, I always had thoughts, but, you confirmed them."

"What thoughts?"

"Viper visited a soothsayer, and she said you had some sort of feeling for me. Was...Was she wrong? Are you just playing along?" She has alot of insecurities about this, but who could blame her. With her past, I'm surprised she took it this far on her own. I just need to assure her everything is 's a good thing we're far away from camp. This could get loud.

I pulled her in for another kiss, this one deeper than the last, and I could feel her worry slip away. I felt her paws going down my body now, towards my pants. I broke the kiss so I could make sure she is sure it should go past where we are.

"Are you sure you want to escalate this? After everything, we still haven't know each other for very long."

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

*LEMON TIME!*

As I looked up at her beautiful form, I realized she was right. I do in fact, love her. No matter what I thought beforehand, I do. I realized that this feels natural. So, I decided to hit it home.(lol)

I pulled her into another kiss, and her hands instantly found my pants, and my growing hardness therein. She broke the kiss, and a look of shock and lust made itself know on her face.

"Dear gods, you're huge!"

"..."

"No words? Don't worry, you won't need them." She said seductively as she unbuckled my belt. I decided to make my own move, so I reached up for the clasps on her vest.

"That's the spirit." She purred when my hands reached the first clasp. Before I did anything, I looked up for permission. She nodded, and began to undo my pants, so I began to undo all the small clasps, revealing her tight looking chest wrap. She herself had completely undone my pants, which were now at my knees. But, there was a slight issue. My boots.

"You know you need to take off my boots first. Right?"

"No I don't. I can get perfect access to my prize from here." She purred. Now, where the hell did this side of her come from? You know, I really don't care. But I like it.

"Your prize, huh? Well then, wouldn't want to keep you waiting would we?" She jumped at that, ripping off the underwear I was wearing, and gasped at my size. Full eight and a half inches of dick.

"Dear gods! You are massive!"

"Yep. To much for the great master Tigress?" I teased. Her reaction was just what I wanted.

"Never!" And then, she slipped my dick into her mouth. Not all of it, but more than I expected. The warmth of her mouth, and the wetness of her tongue felt better than I could have imagined. It was almost overpowering. I had to struggle to keep from groaning in pleasure. I lost all self control when she began to Bob her head on me. Her rough, wet tounge felt amazing as it swirled around my length. I knew I was going to cum soon, so I had to stop her, regretfully.

"You wouldn't want me to cut yet would you? Besides, we haven't gotten to the fun part yet."

"Awww. But I want to know how you taste." She had the most heartbreaking look on her face. Honestly, where the fuck did this come from?!

"We can get to that later, for now, let's just, get to the punch, in a way of saying. That storm is still on its way."

"Well then, let us-Oh!" I cut her off as I ripped into her chest wrap, letting her C-cup breast out into the air. She was perfect. Her breasts were covered in a soft layer of white fur. Two pink nipples were visible though the fur. I must have been staring, as she was beginning to get embarrassed.

"Do-do you, like, them?" She asked worried. I didn't use my words. Instead, I just leaned up and put one of her breasts in my mouth, teasing her nipple with my tongue.

"Oh gods! That feels amazing!" I was quite pleased at how I could make her feel good, so I decided to step it up a notch. I took her other breast in my hand and began kneading it softly, earning purrs and mewls of pleasure. I realize that we didn't have much time before the storm, but I decided I didn't care. It can rain all it fucking wants. It's not going to interrupt this.

My hand left her breast along with my mouth, getting a small sigh of disappointment from Tigress. I smiled, knowing I have full control of her pleasure. My hand joined the other at the top of her pants. I skillfully undid them, slowly moving them down her legs. In the meantime, I was struggling with my feet to get my boots off, and fuck logic! It worked! I slid my pants off my body as I did the same to her. She maneuvered her legs so that I could get them off of her easier. After all that was out of the way,I could see her arousel leaking through her thin panties. She was beginning to get a bit embarrassed again. So I had to reassure her, again. I began to rub her vagina through her panties, getting several moans from her.

"Oh, yes, that's the spot." She moaned out. I began to add a bit more pressure, slightly entering her, all the while rubbing.

"Oh, Coran!" She gasped. I decided enough screwing around. It was time to get serious. I removed my fingers, now wet with her fluids, and hooked her underwear. I was going to ask for approval, but she nodded before I could. And so, it truly began. I saw her glistening slit as I pulled her panties away. I knew we would have to change positions before I could have my fun, so I griped her and turned us around to that she was on the bottom.

"Anxious are-" Her sentence was interrupted by a long moan of pleasure as I took one long lick up her slit. She tasted wonderful. It was a mix of cinnamon and a fruit I can't pinpoint. Either way, it was a perfect combination of the two. And I wanted more. I got a bit more daring, and pushed deeper into her folds, her moaning and purring the entire time. I licked her inner walls, feeling more and more of her fluids rush to my tongue. She was nearing thoroughly enjoying every bit of this, and I was as well.

I began to lick and probe faster and faster, causing her to shiver and jerk from the pleasure. I could feel her nearing her end, so I had to stop. The main course is still up. I stopped licking and looked up at her.

"I believe it's time Tigress."

"Yeah, I guess it is. I must admit. I'm very nervous."

"So am I. But I'm even more exited."

"Me two. Now shut up and get started."

"Yes ma'am" I pulled up a bit farther and positioned my dick in front of her vagina. I looked into her beautiful amber eyes, and began to insert my dick into her. It felt more amazing than anything I've ever felt. I could tell she felt the same pleasure. I soon came upon reassurance. One look at her eyes, and I could tell she desperately wanted me to continue. But I still asked if she was prepared.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, my love."

And, without cut her delay, I pushed past her hymen, causing her to hiss in pain. I tried to soothe her with a kiss, and it soon died down.

"I'm fine. Now fuck me!" I didn't need to be told twice. I began to fuck her, still being a bit carefully not to hurt her with my size.

"Please, I want all of you. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

So I stuck it all in. She was right. She was fine, which reassured me enough to begin fucking her at full speed. The way her walls pressed down on my dick, creating a slight suction that pulled me in every time I pulled out. The velvet softness of her. It was all overwhelming. All I could think of now was fucking her brains out. So I did. She began to push herself into me, her breast bobbing in rythmn. Speaking of, I reached up and cupped her soft feminine mounds, causing her to moan all the louder. I myself was beginning to groan as I kept fucking her.

"Oh gods this is amazing! Shit!" From hear on out, she is not allowed to criticize my language.

"Fuck me harder!" I began to fuck her even harder at her request, and also began to squeeze and knead her tits.

"Oh gods yes! Yes!" She half moaned half screamed. I could tell she was nearing her climax, as was I. I knew neither of us would last much longer. And as I suspected, after a few more thrusts, she hit her climax with a scream that I had to muffle in a kiss so the others didn't hear.

Her walls tightening on me was enough to send me over the edge as well, and I sent all my load into her, it mixing with her own cum and some leaking out of her. We both lay there panting, holding each other in our shared afterglow.

*END ZE LEMON!*

"I love you Tigress."

"I love you two Coran."

"You uhh, you know we have to get back to camp. And how long has it been raining?" Without either of us realizing, the storm, which just turned out as rain, had come on us.

"Dammit! We need to get cleaned off. I can help you out there." She said in my ear as we stood up.

"As much as I'd like that, we need to hurry up. And we need to decide what to say to the others."

"Shit."

"No more complaing about my language you!"

"Shut up." And we both then stepped in the small, pond, thingy, and rinsed ourselves off. We dried of as best we could and put it clothes back on. We headed back towards camp.

As we got closer I could smell a bit of smoke. It was raining, so I wonder how they got a fire going. Soon enough, everyone came into view.

"Where have you two been?! We were getting worried!"

"Well, Tigress was, having issues, and need a bit of counseling. Viper shut the fuck up."

Viper just sat there with a dumbass grin on her face. Ducking snake is to damn smart. But, I noticed Somthing off. There was no campfire.

"Guys, where's that smoke from?"

"We don't really know. We were beginning to worry about that." Said Po. And then I realized. That fuckwit Drexa. He wants Tigress dead. He thinks she's in the...VILLAGE!

**Dun dun dun! So the bad guy makes a move! And Coran fucks Master Tigress. If you read that part. Keep in mind it was my first lemon, so go easy on me. Anyway, be sure to check back at the next update to see just what happened to the village. As always, leave a nice review and slap dat fav button, and have fun cleaning yourselves off. Oh, and I decided to put some action earlier in the story. Gotta satisfy all those violent people. **


	4. Chapter 4(Graphic)

**Whats up again everybody! Yeah, this chapter's up a hell of a lot sooner than usual. The reason being, I have decided to put my other story on Hiatus, seeing as how this one is three times more popular than than it. So, updates every week, until school starts, at which time, I can't be certain. Either way, enjoy this more, violent, and by that I mean incredibly gory towards the end, so if you are squeamish, DON"T READ IT, chapter. And, if I might add, please check out my friend newguy100's story. It's pretty damn good, and I'm sure you've never seen anything like it before!**

"Oh shit! That can't be good! PO! The get the fuck off your ass and move! No camping bullshit now! I swear to God above, someone is going to get torn apart over this!" I cursed and ordered as I saw the smoke beginning to flow up from the Valley.

"You know what? I'm getting over there right fucking now! Be as slow as YOU want to!" I spewed angrily as they tried to move quickly enough. For warriors, their reactions were nowhere near Marine standards, which was an issue at the moment. I could hear them yelling back at me, but I was already running full speed towards the village through the rain and mud. I could smell the smoke more and more. I could see the end of the forest just in front of me. But I could never imagine what was on the other side.

Wolves, panthers, and who knows what else were attacking the Valley for whatever reason. The worst part? They were setting it on fucking FIRE! What the hell?! I could here the others coming, and when they reached the clearing, they almost died of heart-attacks.

"What the hell are we standing here for?! Let's go!" I ordered reaching for my pistol on my pants. Which, were slightly off, from previous events.

_Damn who ever is behind this. I was having a good day!_

It was worse than it seemed. Those invaders, whoever they are are killing and plundering. They seemed to be looking for something. Or...someone! These must be Drexas men! That really pissed me off, so I decided to kill everything wearing black(No Racist), then hunt the Son of a Bitch down myself.

**Third Person**

He began running straight to the Village, with the five not far behind. The smoke was thick from all the fires that had been set by the attackers.

"Po, get to your dads, make sure he's ok." Coran pauses to hand Po a dagger. "Kill anything in you way."

Po seemed taken aback by this, having never purposefully murdered.

"I-I cant do that! I'm not supposed to kill!" He stammered.

"Shut the fuck up, grow some goddamn balls, and save the fucking VILLAGE!" Coran shouted in Po's face.

"Pleaaaase! Don't make me kill!"

"Will you stop being such a pussy! Holy shit! I have never met someone as pathetic as you! You are a warrior! Do what it takes to defend the village! Not sit there and be a little pacifist!"

"FINE! Just shut the hell up and stop screaming in my face!" Po yelled back, causing the five's jaws to drop, and Coran to smile.

"Good boy. Now get your ass moving." Po just nodded and left, still pissed off at being yelled at and called names in front of the Five.

"What was that?! Po has never said anything like that?! How could you say that to him?" Tigress asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, whats the big deal? Po is softer than the rest of us, and he didn't deserve that." Viper agreed.

"Agreed." Mantis chirped after Viper and Tigress were done questioning.

"Number one, Shut the fuck up Mantis. And number two, I could have called him a fat piece of shit who does nothing but sit there and piss himself instead of fighting. I wasnt trying to insult him, I was trying to get him over himself, and get him out there and fight."

"But why send him alone?" Viper asked, concerned.

"There are very few hostiles in that portion of the village. Now, you guys go in through the left side, and I charge in the front ripping anyone who gets in my way into pieces."

"Hate to break it to you, but no matter how strong you are, or how skilled you are, you can't take on that many alone."

"I have told you so much about myself, but not about the technology of my race. You have no idea what I am truly capable of. Now move your asses. It's go time." He instantly sprinted towards the main gate, where there appeared to be the most enemies. What he never told anyone, was that his "Clothes" was actually adaptive armor. It was standard issue to Spec Ops soldiers like him. It works by monitoring the situation via built in micro cameras, and changing shape and density based on the data it collects. It also has basic diffraction cloaking, which...diffracts light around the wearer, rendering them virtually invisible.

**Coran, First POV**

They saw me coming. They all saw me coming. It was honestly damn hard to miss me. I was in my armor, which is pretty damn bright, swing swords around like a madman. Yeah, they saw me coming, and they made the mistake of staying. They weren't going to live to regret it. One of the dumbest ones stood out in front of the rest and mocked me. As soon as I got close enough, I kicked his head off. Literally. Apparently they didn't like me removing his head, because they all rushed me. I opted for psychological demoralizing. I stood there, allowing them to swing and chop all they wanted. It never made it through the armor. Soon enough they figured out how useless it was to attack me. They began to scatter in fear. Then I made my move. I sliced and ripped them apart.

It began with the ones closest to me. Their legs went first. Then their heads. All of the surviving villagers were in awe of the violence happening in front of their eyes. There was so much blood on the ground. It began to remind me of the war. Of hate. And everything that has happened to me. It made me even angrier at these pathetic marauders. I began to hunt them down. I guessed they had strict orders to stay, because they weren't leaving the village. It made the hunt easier. This is something no one knows about me. I'm a hunter. I never stopped after I left the army. It's part of why I was hated. I never let anyone know about it. Yet, somehow they found out. But none of it matters now. All that matter is slaughtering every one of those idiots.

They split off into three main directions. Right, left, and forward. I could hear resistance to the left, so the Five must have it under control. That leaves the rest up for grabs. I decided to go right, then veer off and ambush the rest. I Jumped up and grabbed onto a ledge and climbed up to the rooftops for a vantage point, and saw the hostile to my right, and to my left. The Five were in fact handling it on the left, so I activated my cloaking and silently slipped off to the right. The fools were back looking for Tigress, I assumed, so I picked my approach. I spotted an overhang above them. I jumped over to it and looked down. There were about fifty. Most wore armor of this era. All but one. He seemed to be wearing a modern ballistics vest! But how was that possible? I'll just have to ask.

I dropped down onto them, landing on two and snapping their necks. The others swung their weapons but I sunk down low, and the blade cut through the necks of three others.

"My god your aim is shit!" I insulted as I grabbed ones leg and pulled it out, bending it around three others, taking them to the ground, before ripping their throats out, painting the ground a deep crimson. I really wanted to get my question answered, and I can be very impatient. I pulled out the dual blades, which conveniently remain hidden in my pack, and began slicing through everyone. They tried to swing, but I always countered and cut across their abdomen or heads, It was turning into a slosh pit of blood and organs. I was just zipping around and through them all, cutting off arms, hands, legs heads, and even cutting the into. It took minutes to kill all of them. But I was having fun at the time. Only the leader was alive...well, mostly. He was bleeding out of the stumps that used to be his legs.

"Here is how this is going to work" I said. "I am going to ask you some questions. Every time you either refuse to answer, or lie, I will remove another limb. Got it?" He nodded weakly, trying not to scream in pain.

":Where the hell did you get that vest. NOW!" I spat at him.

"M-my boss-he, he gave-it to all the officers." He struggled to speak.

"Who is your boss?!" No response. "Ok then. I warned you dumb-ass." I said before I slowly cut through his arm. The Five were still fighting on the left, so I had plenty of time to make this painful. I could feel the blade cutting each individual tendon and muscle. So did he. He began screaming in agony, and began to writhe in pain. I reached the bone and kept going. Blood was rapidly pooling below him, and his arm joined his legs on the ground.

"Motherfucker!" He screamed in my face.

" I warned you. Now. Who. Is. Your. Boss."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Alright. Next arms going."

"NO! FINE! His-hi-his name-is-Carter! H-he looks like-nguh-you." I had to hurry. He was about to bleed out.

" WHAT ABOUT DREXA?!"

"He's just a puppet. Like us all."

"ENOUGH!" I shouted as I tore his head off his body. I through his corpse onto the pile. There is a new contender in this little game. I'm going to rip his limbs off and beat him with it over this shit. But That would come later. There is still a number of hostiles here. I intend to kill them.

I found the remainder. They were ransacking the palace. The Five had "Deafeated" the other soldiers, I believe they are soldiers. And by defeat, I of course mean knocked them out. But, as I found the other soldiers, I came across an interesting scene. Po was killing all of them. He does have a dark side after all! But there was a problem. I could see a faint glimmer behind him. It was low end cloaking gear, and the wearer clearly intended to kill Po. Not happening. I was in front of the person before he could say WTF.

"What do you think you are doing?" I mocked. Po was finished killing everyone by now, and he turned around, and I noticed that he was criying. He tried to kill my little hostage, who I was slightly strangling.

"Nope. Not yet. He has some things he's gonna be telling me. Ain't that right asshole.

"NO! I'm going to kill him!"

"Chill the fuck out. If you want to kill him so bad you can, but not right now."

I heard several sets of footsteps running our direction. I quickly turned around, to see only four. Tigress, Viper, Crane, and Monkey were standing there. All but Tigress had tears in their eyes. And even she looked close to crying.

"No..."

"They killed Mantis."

"Alright you son of a bitch! That meas your interrogation will hurt twice as much!"

"And they killed my dad." Po said in a soft, sad voice. I got in my captives face.

You cannot comprehend the pain you are about to experience."

"Oh, god Po. We're so sorry."

"Dang man, teats awful"

"So is mantis was killed?! That person has taken so much already! He should die!" Po screamed before breaking down into a series of sobs and running of to wherever he go's.

"Ohhhh, he will. After excruciating agony of course. And, I am also sorry for all of your losses. But, to get to the bottom of this bull shit, I need knifes, a hook, and a lot of salt." I said with the most evil smile ever to curse this planet.

I was locked in a concrete basement with this man. He hasn't said a word since I captured him. That will change.

"Who are you."

"Who am I? I am Drexa of course."

"Son of a-Bitch!" I punched his mask off his face. He was a HUMAN. I don't know how we are all getting here, but it's beginning to piss me off.

"HUMAN?! how the fuck did you get here?!" "I don't know." That could be the truth. I'll go wwith it for now.

"Why do you want with Tigress?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I was not in the damn mood for this, so I went straight in and stabbed him right in the kneecap. It was easy, seeing as his cloaking was only a smartcloth suit.

"I ask you again, why do you want her?!"

"I will not tell you, and you can not make me tell you." I sliced down, popping off his kneecap, causing him to grunt in pain. He still didn't talk, so I went for the salt bucket, and threw some onto the raw flesh and muscle. This time he screamed out in pain.

"Talk or this gets worse!" He remained silent. More fun for me. I smashed a glass bottle and picked up a few shards. I ripped open his mouth and shoved them in, and proceeded to beat the shit out of his face. He tried to spit them out, but I punched him particularly hrd, knocking the shards out.

"Gonna answer me now? No? Fine." I reached for the meat-hook on the table and slammed it into his shoulder, hitting the bone yet missing the artery. I put my foot to his chest and pushed causing extreme pain. Blood to flow out of the now ripped and jagged hole in his body.

"Getting talkative yet fucker?" He yet kept his resolve, but he couldn't keep it for long. I picked him up and latched the hook onto the rafter, leaving him hanging at an angle with blood pooling at his feet.

"Lets even you out." I said darkly as I shoved another hook through his shoulder, latching it beside the other.

"How about now?"

"FU-FUCK YOU!" He hissed spitting blood.

"Say, that gives me an idea." I chuckled, picking up a large wooden beam. I examined it before smashing into his crotch.

"GAAAHHHH! YOU BASTARD!"

"You're bringing it onto yourself. If you would just answer me this could be over. Or you could sit there and try to be cool." Ahh, lets see what else I have to work with. Hands! Of course! I grabbed his leg while he struggled against me. I put my hand over his kneecap and shoved inward, a loud pop and crack came as a sign that it was broken. But I wasn't going to stop at the joint. I began to snap the actual bones in two. The femur was the best. HE really screamed at that. But, he got me pissed of, so I reached to my leg and pulled the knife out of its sheath, and stabbed it into his thigh, blood already pouring from the ruptured arteries and veins. I began to saw around the muscle and tendons, being sure to remove hunks of flesh in the process.

"Fine! Please! I'll tell you! God, just stop this hell! Carter wants you dead! He says you murdered his brother! HE say's it was a warcrime! He wants revenge! HE says if I killed Someone near you you would investigate!"

"Thank you for your cooperation. Where is he?"

"On Earth! They developed a portal! It can send thing here!"

"You are of no use to me now. To bad we aren't done yet." I announced evilly.

"YOU-" I stopped his protest by ripping his jaw off his face. All he could do was gurgle in pain. I laughed evilly as I finished removing his leg. I cut him deeply in multiple places and arteries, and dumped the whole bucket of salt onto him, some even entering his bloodstream causing him immense pain. He screamed and thrash, dieing. I crossed both hand over his heart and looked him in the eyes.

"Never fuck with me." I said and stabbed the blade through his hand and through his heart, killing him instantly.

"Night night."

This side of me will stay on the inside until needed. I will remain a monster on the inside. The monster the Government made for their own gain. I left his body there. I have a plan for it. It will be a message to this bastard behind the scenes. I message that I will kill him. He will die and it will be terrible. I am a monster. And he will know this monster himself.

**Bit of a messed up chapter huh? If you didn't like the gore, I warned you. You should have listened. For anyone who did not mind, well, now you know that the plot is getting serious. You have no idea what I've got planned. No fucking clue. Anyway, next chapter will be up around the same time next week, and remember to check out newguy100's story, Give a Man a Chance. Thanks for reading, now do me a favor, tell me in the review section if you like this darker path the story is going towards, and tell me if I should keep it up with the violence. Seriously. Just review.**


End file.
